Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{9}}{6^{-3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ \dfrac{6^{9}}{6^{-3}} = 6^{9-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{9}}{6^{-3}}} = 6^{12}} $